It's not about the money (money, money)
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Bruce n'avait aucun intérêt pour son argent, il ne voulait rien, ne demandait rien, et Tony ne comprenait pas. Slash, Fluff.


**Note :** Hellooooo people ! J'ai fait une nuit du fof samedi soir (et je ne poste que maintenant, baaaaad) et le premier thème était **_marchandise_**. J'ai donc fait d'une pierre troi coup: un OS pour la nuit (en un peu plus d'une heure, j'avoue), un OS dont j'avais eu l'idée il y a des semaines, et un OS pour **Dupond et Dupont** ! Et oui, chose promis chose du je réécris enfin sur ces deux-là, pour nous faire plaisir à toutes les deux et aussi pour te remercier de ta dernière review (je sais que c'était toi ;) ).

Donc voilà, on retrouve encore Tony et ses insécurités et Bruce et sa génialitude. Je sais que cette idée a déjà été exploité, je crois même que j'ai lu une fic qui ressemblait un peu à ça mais voilà, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est fait ! Attention chute de fluff.

Bonne lecture =D

(ah, et oui, titre et idée me sont venu de la chanson de Jessie J. _Forget about the priiiiiice tag_)

* * *

**It's not about the money (money, money)**

« Hey Bruce ! Si on sortait au restaurant ce soir ? Je peux nous avoir des places dans ce truc français à la mode où vont toutes les célébrités. Je t'invite !

-Je ne sais pas, je comptais rester au labo toute la soirée, on pourrait commander des pizzas et travailler sur ce robot traducteur dont on avait parlé la dernière fois.

-Tu sais comment parler aux femmes Bruce.

-Idiot. »

.

Tony Stark, malgré un passif relationnel impressionnant, n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un comme Bruce, n'avait jamais eu une relation aussi longue, et n'avait jamais été aussi incertain. Oh, les choses se passaient bien. Elles se passaient mieux que bien, en fait Tony était à peu près sûr qu'elles approchaient de la perfection. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois – mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être des années – que Bruce et lui passaient la moitié de leur temps à bricoler leur plan de domination du monde dans les laboratoires de recherche de la tour des Avengers et l'autre moitié à agir comme un « couple de jeunes mariés, et pas seulement niveau sexe », dixit Clint. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

Il y avait juste un léger problème.

.

« Dis-moi Bruce, quelle voiture tu veux ?

-Quoi ?

-Une voiture. Quel modèle ? Je me disais que tu pourrais avoir la tienne, plutôt que de toujours te faire conduire. Je peux t'en acheter une si tu ne veux pas une des miennes.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire avec ma propre voiture ? Pour le peu que je sors… et puis je peux toujours en emprunter une parmi les dizaines qui prennent la poussière dans le sous-sol.

-Ah. Pas faux.

-Oublie ça va. »

.

C'était un fait avéré, le créateur d'Iron Man était riche. Très riche. Riche à en avoir arrêté de compter les millions, riche à ne plus savoir combien exactement, riche à pouvoir assurer un avenir confortable à ses petits-enfants. A supposer qu'il en est un jour. Ce qui… Bref. Changement de sujet.

Il avait toujours été riche, passant de la compagnie et de la fortune de son père à la sienne sans transition, et il ne connaissait pas d'autre mode de vie. Enfin, il en avait connu un, brièvement, quelques années plus tôt dans une cave mais… Oui, changement de sujet.

Peu des gens qu'il rencontrait étaient aussi riche que lui. C'est un fait auquel il était habitué, tout comme il était habitué aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur ses rapports avec les autres. Et Bruce était comme eux bien sûr. Sauf qu'il était complétement différent.

Parce que Bruce était pauvre, l'avait toujours été. Et pourtant…

.

« Bruce ? Tu es allé faire du shopping ?

-Juste quelque bricoles. Mon stock de chemise s'épuise à une vitesse alarmante depuis que je laisse l'Autre de sortie pendant les missions. Je ne pense jamais à les enlever avant…

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais prêté une carte bleue, et puis tu n'aurais pas eu à aller à… c'est une bonne marque ça, Uniqlo ?

-C'est suffisant. Je n'ai pas besoin de marque branché Tony, je me contente très bien de ça.

-Mais… Tu sais que j'ai les moyens.

-Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je me débrouille. »

.

Tony ne comprenait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire qui lui échappait complètement. Bruce ne voulait rien. Ne demandait rien, n'avait besoin de rien. Il ne voulait pas aller dans des restaurants de luxe, il ne voulait pas de gadget, de vêtements ou d'accessoire. Rien.

Tony ne comprenait pas.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ton anniversaire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ton anniversaire. Le mois prochain.

-Oh là, j'avais complètement oublié. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi mais je pensais qu'on ferait juste un dîner entre nous. J'espère que les autres seront tous là.

-On pourrait organiser une fête. Je peux louer un club privé ou une salle de réception, faire venir des…

-Hors de question. Tu sais que je ne suis pas fan de ce genre d'évènement. Je préfèrerais qu'on reste à la tour. Désolé, je sais que tu adores ce genre de fête mais…

-Non non, c'est pour toi. Et… tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non, pas vraiment, comme quoi ?

-Comme cadeau.

-Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai besoin de rien et je ne veux pas que tu dépenses de l'argent pour moi va.

-Tu es sûr.

-Mais oui, ne te prends pas la tête, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Bon… »

.

Pour une raison obscure, cela blessait Tony que Bruce ne le laisse rien faire pour lui. Le fait est que c'était la seule façon que l'industriel connaissait pour montrer son affection : les cadeaux, les fêtes, les démonstrations ostentatoires de richesse. Ça avait toujours fonctionné jusqu'ici, toujours suffit à ses partenaires. En fait ça avait toujours été tout ce qu'ils désiraient, les gens qui se pendaient à son bras et partageait son lit. Il ne voyait rien de mal à ça. C'était plus ou moins tout ce qu'il avait à offrir après tout. Il avait toujours tout régler avec l'argent, c'était sa façon de faire, et ce n'était pas ce qui retenait Bruce, alors quoi ?

Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt pour l'autre scientifique de rester avec lui ?

.

« Ça te dirait qu'on parte en vacances tous les deux ? Juste toi et moi, on pourrait aller quelque part, où tu veux, pour quelques jours. Ca nous ferait du bien.

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris un peu de repos. J'aimerais retourner en Inde, Bombay me manque je dois dire.

-Je dois pouvoir nous trouver un hôtel décent d'ici la semaine prochaine.

-Pas la peine. Si on va à Bombay je connais un bon nombre de gens qui pourront nous accueillir, même sans préavis.

-Tu es sûr ? On peut réserver n'importe où, vraiment.

-Mais non, laisse-moi faire.

-D'accord. »

.

« Tony… Il y a un problème ? » demanda finalement Bruce un soir alors qu'ils étaient attablés au comptoir de la cuisine de l'étage R&D, en attendant leur livraison de sushi.

« Non, non pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air… préoccupé, ces derniers temps. »

D'ordinaire, Tony ferait en sorte d'esquiver, de mentir ou de détourner la conversation. Il avait eu des années pour perfectionner l'art de faire croire à son entourage que tout allait bien. Mais Bruce avait l'air honnêtement inquiet et concerné et… et c'était trop.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est ensemble. »

Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire et, à en juger par l'expression de Bruce, ça n'avait pas du tout été compris comme il le voulait.

« Est-ce que c'est ta façon de rompre avec moi ?

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste… Ah, merde. J'ai du mal à voir ce quel est l'intérêt, pour toi. D'être avec moi. »

Il a toujours eu des problèmes pour se faire comprendre par ses proches.

« Tu ne veux pas que t'achète des choses, ou que je te fasse de cadeaux, ou que je dépense de l'argent pour toi d'une manière générale, alors… alors je ne vois pas ce que je t'apporte de plus que tu ne pourrais pas trouver chez n'importe qui d'autre qui serait par ailleurs moins narcissique et moins invivable que moi. »

Le silence qui suivit était insoutenable. Bruce le regardait comme si un troisième œil avait poussé au milieu de son front, et il se sentait ridicule et vulnérable, idiot même. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander.

« Tony, tu… est-ce que tu penses que ton argent est la seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un pourrait vouloir te fréquenter ? »

Non.

« Oui. »

Voilà, c'était dit. C'était effectivement la conclusion qu'il avait tiré de ces dernières années de relations chaotiques et d'échec en série. Il n'avait tout simplement rien à apporter dans une relation amoureuse. Il n'avait jamais rien eu. Bruce était brillant, attentionné, capable d'une empathie qui le rendait impossible à ne pas apprécier, capable de faire facilement sentir à ceux qui l'entourait qu'ils étaient aimés, qu'ils valaient quelque chose. Il était drôle, complètement désintéressé, charmeur, physiquement à tomber.

Tony n'avait rien à faire peser en sa faveur, si ce n'est l'apparence et le fait qu'il avait les moyens financiers d'acheter des iles dans le Pacifique, et même cela semblait bien pâle en comparaison.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait comme réaction de la part de Bruce, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça. L'homme le regardait avec une sorte d'émerveillement exaspéré, débordant d'une affection qui l'aurait presque fait rougir. Il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se placer face à Tony. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il souriait, mais c'était un sourire triste, désolé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une aussi faible opinion de toi-même.

-Seulement en tant que partenaire romantique, je sais que du reste, je suis génial.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

Oui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on en revenait toujours à cela.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire grand-chose.

-Mais moi je peux. Bon sang, Tony, j'aimerais tellement que tu comprennes. »

Il prit le visage de l'autre homme entre ses mains, souriant doucement. Tony attendait. Il n'avait vraiment rien à dire sur le moment.

« La semaine dernière tu étais en conseil d'administration toute la journée et tu as envoyé un robot roulant ridicule au labo avec pour seule mission de me suivre partout et de me donner un cœur en papier toutes les heures.

-Je m'ennuyais un jour à l'atelier, c'est tout… »

-Tu as trafiqué la machine à café pour qu'elle me prépare un thé différent selon le nombre d'heure de sommeil que j'ai eu pendant la nuit. Tu… m'as construit une Panic room Tony. Tu n'as jamais cherché à te débarrasser de l'Autre, tu n'en as jamais eu peur, tu ne m'es jamais traité différemment… Tu m'as juste dit « au cas où, tu auras un endroit où évacuer un peu de stress ».

-Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire. » marmonna Tony, tête basse et pris d'une irrésistible envie de sourire comme un idiot. Bruce prend son visage dans ses mains et le relève doucement, pour forcer leur regard à se croiser.

« Mais si. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'argent, avec ton statut ou ton pouvoir. Ce sont des choses que personne d'autres que toi ne ferait, et que personne d'autre que moi n'apprécierait. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Je suis avec toi parce que… c'est toi. Je t'aime, ça ne peut être que toi. »

Tony pria pour que sa réaction passe inaperçue à ces mots mais avec Bruce qui le regardait aussi intensément, c'était peine perdue. Celui-ci sourit avec malice avant de répéter, l'air bien trop content de lui :

« Je t'aime, Tony. C'est tout. Je t'aime, je…

-Ça va, arrête, je t'en prie » gémit Tony en se cachant dans le cou de son compagnon, mortifié. Comment cela pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet ? Ce n'était que des mots. Soudain sérieux, Bruce ajouta dans ses cheveux :

« Retiens au moins ça, Tony : ta valeur à mes yeux n'a et n'aura jamais rien à voir avec une quelconque valeur… marchande. Je t'en prie, sois en convaincu. »

Tony acquiesça faiblement, serra Bruce contre lui. Il se sentait toujours un peu idiot, mais enfin, il s'y était en quelque sorte habitué. Bruce soupira, sourire aux lèvres.

« Et s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je veux bien que tu m'emmènes diner dehors de temps en temps. »

Tony se redressa brusquement à ces paroles, plein d'espoir.

« Vraiment ?

-N'en fais pas une habitude. »

Les sourires qu'ils s'échangèrent étaient ridicules.

* * *

2000 mots piles. Ah, et au cas où quelqu'un serait intéressé, j'aimerais bien trouver un ou une bêta qui corrigerais toutes mes fautes d'accords =) Je ne suis pas hyper productive donc ce ne serait pas un travail énorme non plus, juste de quoi contenter ceux d'entre vous qui remarquent ce genre de chose. Voilà. Bye !


End file.
